VK70.01(K)
Not to be confused with the other Panzerkampfwagen VII, the VK65.01(H). Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = Krupp|period designed = 1 November 1941 - 20 July 1942|main gun = 15cm KwK L/40 (80 rounds)|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm MG 34 (2000 rounds)|armour = 40 - 120mm|weight = 90,000kg|crew = 5 (Gunner, Commander, Loader, Radio Operator, Driver)|speed = 30km/h|roadwheels = |name = Panzerkampfwagen VII Löwe|length = Hull: 7.74m w/gun: 10.76m|width = 3.82m (or 4.03m)|height = 3.08m|engine = 2 x Porsche|type n displacement = |operational range = |ger vk des = VK70.01(K)|gun traverse = 360°|gun elevation = -7° to +30°|fire height = 2.48m|armour hull front = 120mm|armour hull sides = 80mm (or 100mm)|armour hull top = 40mm|armour turret front = 120mm|armour turret top = 40mm|wheelbase = 4.96m|transmission = Possibly 12 EV 170|ground pressure = 1kg/cm² (or 0.9kg/cm²)|ground clearance = 0.50m|suspension = Torsion bar|track ground contact = 4.96m|steering system = KLL 800|track width = 900mm (or 1000mm)}}The Panzerkampfwagen VII Löwe is a German design for a heavy tank. Development On 1 November 1941, the general specifications for a super heavy tank in the 70t weight class. The VK70.01(K) was to have 140mm frontal armour and 100mm side armour, with a Daimler-Benz torpedo boat motor rated at 1000hp@2400rpm, a max speed of 43.6km/h was achievable. A crew of five (three in the turret, two in the hull) was requested, with an unspecified main gun, but fully traversable turret. On 17 December 1941, Krupp requested to develop this vehicle, as they had missed out on the opportunity to develop a vehicle for the VK30.02 Panther. Krupp was asked to design the vehicle with goal of producing a vehicle with armour so strong that no known enemy anti-tank gun could penetrate it. A weight limit of 90 tons was considered, as that was the maximum that railroads could carry. On 21 January 1942, Krupp presented their conceptual design to Wa Prüf 6. The design featured a 10,5cm KwK L/70 (which was capable of penetrating a 160mm plate at 1000m/30°) in the turret. Wa Prüf 6 informed Krupp they they were to use the new Maybach HL 230 engine rated at 800hp, which was planned to go into production in January 1943. In February 1942, Wa Prüf 6 pushed the decision to quickly develop two trial 72 ton vehicles with the same drive train and armour as a Tiger, and to go into series production without testing. The 50 Tiefladewagen (low carriage rail cars) that were being produced for the Tiger, could carry this weight. Krupp was awarded the contract SS 006-6307/42 to produce two prototype VK70.01, one with a turret, and one with a test weight instead of the turret. The name of the project was changed from VK70.01(K) to Panzerkampfwagen Löwe in April 1942. Development from February 1942 to May 1942 included many designs with varying weight and components. On 18 May 1942, development of the Löwe ceased, following HItler's decision to produce even heavier tanks. The turret development continued until 20 July 1942, when Wa Prüf 6 ordered Krupp to cease working on the turret. Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany Category:Prototype Category:Heavy Tank